Honoring You
by bananamoonbelly
Summary: It was a union that not even the fates would have predicted, and when the final battle with Naraku draws closer, the destinies of Sesshoumaru and Kagome become something that might wreck twice the havoc...SessKag
1. Prologue

Honoring You   
  
By: Star-Gazer20 

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha, it remains in the hands of its creator, Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own my plot and the twisted situations I put her characters in :) (Do any of you ever wonder if Ms. Takahashi ever reads any fanfiction? I mean, if I were to ever do a manga, I would probably live on fansites…not that I don't already .;)

Well, I've been dead for a month or so, but with new determination and plenty of motivation, I decided to myself that I would finally send my laziness on a one-way vacation to hell. After all, I need to get my mind working, because my muses aren't happy being unemployed…

Also, forgive me if this starts out kind of slow…I just need a little character development, nothing too tragic, I swear! (Shouldn't swear…)

_**Summary:** It was a union that not even the fates would have predicted, and when the final battle with Naraku draws closer, the destinies of two people become something that might wreck twice the havoc. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are faced with the ultimate test; how do you stop the end of the world? Sess/Kag_

_ By the way: Italics are usually emphasized words and phrases and thoughts._

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Honoring You  
**

By: Star-Gazer20 

_**Prologue**_

The velvet skies darkened, as they displayed their tapestry of stars. Cotton-stretched clouds nestled themselves at the far regions of the heavens, circling the zenith of the sky. The wind played along the treetops, swaying the leaves in a soft song of motion. The only light besides that of the stars was the wan colored moon that hung high in above the clouds. It was well passed the midnight hour, and everything was silent. She smiled at the forest that surrounded her, _Inuyasha's Forest_. The well that she leaned her back upon was old and bore the first signs of decomposition along its wooden mouth.

The well had been her first comfort when nights like this arose; nights when she felt out of place in the world that had occurred 500 years prior to her own time. Kagome turned her gaze to the forest that surrounded the well; surrounded her doorway home.

It was almost strange, how this forest was, the way that it protected her in more than one way. She liked the idea of having something that reminded her of Inuyasha, protecting her.

_Inuyasha..._

Kagome sighed; this entire situation was hopeless. The reason she even came out here in the middle of the night was because she needed some time to think about anything other than Inuyasha.

It had been nearly sixth months now since Kagome had first stepped back into the earlier days of her country and there was just no denying it; she obviously felt _some _sort of attraction for the hanyou. The more she mused about this, the further she began to fear that she might fall in love with him.

Easy to say, it was almost easier then it looked to fall in love with someone, or so she believed. It had always been the little things that Inuyasha did, that had made Kagome wonder if loving him wouldn't be so bad.

But Kagome had never given her heart like that before.

Sure, she _loved_ people, but that isn't the same as completely loving _one_ person. Inuyasha was sweet, in his own gruff, impolite mannerism, but Inuyasha also wasn't completely open, either.

After all, he still loved Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Kagome spoke softly, allowing the word to roll around on her tongue briefly, before the sound was carried away by the wind. She didn't understand it, but she just couldn't _hate_ Kikyo.

Kagome sighed again, if she were to love Inuyasha, shouldn't that make Kikyo her rival? Somehow, Kagome didn't like the idea of being an enemy with herself. And if that's what it came down to, then it wasn't worth it.

Yeah, Inuyasha was worth it, he was always somehow worth it. But getting herself tangled in the age-old dispute with Inuyasha and Kikyo wasn't worth it, and besides, she didn't want to be the one blocking Inuyasha from happiness either. Kagome smiled as a light breeze swept up the long grass that rested near her feet; Inuyasha was very dear to her. She'd give her life to save him in a heartbeat.

But this nagging feeling that Kikyo left her with, what was it? Was it possibly regret? Seeing the way Inuyasha would look at Kikyo made something in Kagome flutter slightly.

_Could it be that my heart remembers loving him as Kikyo?_

Kagome thought about this for a moment; it would explain the beginnings of love that she was starting to feel for Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome was feelings how much Kikyo's love for Inuyasha had really been, and how much it would always leave an impression on her, even some 500 year later.

As the hours of the night became the early morning, Kagome watched the path of the moon, inclining her head the slightest to follow it.

"Had you more intelligence, you would not be out here."

Kagome jumped considerably at the sound of the new voice. Kagome peered around her, senses acute on the darkness that surrounded her. However, the shadows offered her no clues as to who it was that spoke.

"The forest at night is no place for a human."

Again, the deep, rich voice came to her ears, softly speaking as to where she could almost make out nothing of it. Swallowing her fear, Kagome brought her sitting position to a kneeling one, and called back bravely, "Who are you?"

"Someone you would not desire meeting…alone." Kagome spun around just in time to catch her hands on the rim of the well, stopping her from falling in.

There, standing across the other side of the well, was Sesshoumaru.

"S-sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned, her unique sapphire eyes acknowledging the demon lord in surprise, "What are you doing here?" She asked, attempting to restrain the uneasiness in her voice. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; he merely looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Kagome stood there and admired the demon lord, in all his beauty. Of all the things she would have to give him credit for, he was something akin to a god. The long, white hair that spilled over his shoulders like silk, the fine details of his face that displayed his eternal youth, right down to the extraordinary color of his eyes.

_Gold, like Inuyasha, though…unlike Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru always hides something behind his eyes…what is it? Could it be fear of something?_

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked once more forcing herself out of her thoughts as she attempted to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks, "What do you want?" She surprised herself on how that last part came out as a whisper.

Sesshoumaru seemed to tilt his head in question, and a moment later Kagome was left staring at air.

Sesshoumaru had _disappeared_! Just _what_ on earth was-

"I inquire as to why you are alone."

Kagome spun around again, only to find that her demon companion was standing _very_ close to her. So close, in fact, that Kagome remember the laws of gravity and began to fall backward towards the well.

Of _all_ ways to go home.

Home, however, was never reached because a hand shot out to grab her wrist before she was allowed to fall into the well. Kagome's eyes traveled up the length of her arm and the one that was attached to hers, and blushed scarlet.

"I…um…" Frantically searching her brain for a response, Kagome had yet to notice that she was still paused in midair with Sesshoumaru's hand still latched firmly unto her arm. Just as Kagome regained her speech, Sesshoumaru pulled her back completely and released his grip, "Um…Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome finished politely, averting her eyes to anywhere but his.

When she lifted her eyes once more, Kagome saw that the Inu-youkai had moved and was sitting cross-legged in the grass a little ways from hers. Although she could not see his face since he sat with his back to her, she couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Come. Sit." He said, without any indications that he was speaking to her. Kagome, a little unsure of this stoic gesture, decided better than to argue with the person who had just saved her from falling into the old well.

She took her time moving towards him, and he seemed neither to notice nor care. Once she was at a comfortable spot remotely near him, she took a seat softly and waited to see what he would do next.

_What is the purpose of this? Is he here to kill me?_

"Are you here to kill me?" Kagome voiced her thoughts before she recognized her exact words.

"If I were to kill you, I would have so already."

Kagome shuddered at his words; she had forgotten about that. After all, when Sesshoumaru had business to attend to, he did it rather _quickly_. Kagome breathed in the fading night's wind, chancing a peek at the Western Lord who sat in the clearing next to her.

"So, why are-" Kagome began saying, in attempts to get the ball rolling _somewhere_.

"Is your mouth always open?" Kagome was taken aback by his rude comment; curling her lip in irritation she remained silent.

And the two sat there until Sesshoumaru made a move to stand.

Kagome could see the first glow of the sun beginning to peak out from the east horizon, the elusive colors of pink and blue, cross-hatching together in fine lines of light. She watched as the youkai lord stood and started walking away from her in silence.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait! Where are you going?" She called out to him, standing as she did. Sesshoumaru made no move to turn around and glance back at her, he merely stopped right where the small clearing-that housed the well-ended.

"Go back to Inuyasha and tell him to keep better watch over what he claims to protect."

And with that, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Kagome sat and watched as the sun began to rise. Slowly, she made her way to stand and head back to the small village that was nestled at the base of Inuyasha's Forest; where all of her friends would be worried if they awoke to find her missing.

Inuyasha would surely be awake by now, and knowing him, he'd scold her for wandering off without someone to protect her.

_Why does everyone think I always need to be protected? I'm glad that he's concerned but it's not like I was completely alone, Sesshoumaru stayed with me until daybreak…_

Kagome thought, frustrated at Inuyasha's usual antics. Then she paused as a new realization came to her…

_Was Sesshoumaru _protecting_ me?_

* * *

_The readers erupt into chaos and drag author off stage, carrying with them tar and feathers…_

So, how was it?

_Dun, dun, dun!_ Yes, I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but fear not, I'll master it in no time! (Like you guys want me to leave you hanging…)

Anyways, this is merely the prologue, although it could almost be a oneshot --; I have this bad habit of writing oneshots…And mind my grammar and spelling! It's 4:21am right now…so…I'm fairly beat…

And to clear anything up about the whole Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome triangle: note that this is _note_ a romance between Kagome and Inuyasha, nor does it focus completely on Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inu/kag and Inu/Kik fans, I have nothing against those pairings, however, you're probably not going to find much romance on those couples here, I'm sorry….

But we're all friends, right? Dodges laser canon

Another thing: I can't really see Kagome hating Kikyo, I mean after all, we do know that Kagome loves Inuyasha in the show, so wouldn't you imagine that someone as caring and loving as Kagome would want _Inuyasha_ to be happy? Not to mention, when I wrote:

_**Could it be that my heart remembers loving him as Kikyo?**_

I'm using this as Kagome's reason to not completely throw herself at Inuyasha's feet, because, the way I see it, Kagome _was _and kind of still_ is_ Kikyo in a second sense, which makes Kagome _love_ Inuyasha as she did when she was Kikyo, but still be able to love _someone else _(_cough, cough: _Sesshoumaru_, cough_) because she is Kagome _now_.

Confused yet? Good.

Anyway, tell me what you think, if you don't, I won't know how to improve…etc…so…yeah….lol.

You can also drop me a line at SpaceCase2hotmail.com if you feel the need and or desire to. Sorry about the length of this thing! I'll try harder next time to write _shorter_ notes…

Chow for now.

Star-Gazer20


	2. Chapter One

**Honoring You**

**By: Star-Gazer20**

Note: When I came back to edit this chapter, I had some problems with the editor aloowing me to use Itallics. Some parts of Sesshoumaru's thoughts will be in these: ' ...' due to this error. Thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha, it remains in the hands of its creator, Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own my plot and the twisted situations I put her characters in :)

Hey, I understand that I had some problems getting this story up…In fact I had many .; However, the first chapter is now ready, so hopefully this time will run smoother than the last (I hope it posts right!).

This story is fairly unorganized, but I have the main theme in mind, so fear not, I'm not going to allow it to lose its plot. (that rhymed…)

And thanks to my reviewer, JSR! I noticed that you had a question about the fact that Sesshoumaru never pushed Kagome for an answer, and that was something I must have not seen. I apologize if that made you confused. I have an idea of how I can get him to remind her of it though…hmm…just might work…

I promise I'll clear it up though, even if it shows up in the next chapter (cause it probably will)! Don't worry!

******_ By the way: Italics are usually emphasized words/ phrases and thoughts._**

* * *

**********Honoring You**

**********By: Star-Gazer20**

******_Chapter One_ **

****The group had been traveling around since earlier that morning. Kagome's feet were getting tired and she felt nauseatingly uncomfortable. Her skin ached to be free of residue collected from traveling so much and her hair was matted to the back of her neck. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou seemed they needed a break as much as she did. Even Kirara looked worn out. Inuyasha, however, was perfectly at ease; barely breaking a sweat despite the sticky, humid weather the party journeyed in.

When Kagome could take no more of the insufferable silence, she stopped dead in her tracks and called to Inuyasha, who was walking a little ahead of everybody else.

"Inuyasha, stop! I doubt _you_ need to rest, but us _humans_ need to take a break every once in a while." Crossing her arms, Kagome sent a glare at his back, "I say we stop _here_ before one of us dies from a heatstroke."

"Kagome-sama may be correct, Inuyasha; we have been traveling for nearly the entire morning. Perhaps it would be best to rest for a while." Miroku stated, unsure of what a 'heatstroke' was, but got the overall message of Kagome's terminology.

"Houshi-sama is right, Inuyasha, my feet could use some rest as well." Backing up the monk standing beside her, Sango looked at the neko-demon resting in her arms, "…Kirara looks as though she will faint from this heat…"

Kagome grew frustrated when Inuyasha just kept on walking, ignoring his companions. Just as she was about to take action, Shippou beat her to it.

"Stop ignoring us, you _stupid_ dog!"

"_What'd_ you call me!?" Inuyasha growled, turning around to face the fox youkai, "I'm going to-"

"You'll do _nothing_, Inuyasha. Osuwari." Kagome said aggregately, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers; she could feel a migraine coming on.

* * *

Her hair was gathered at the top of her head, immersed in conditioner, and as she allowed it to sit for a few moments, Kagome breathed in the lavender scented hair product and smiled.

How long had it been since she last had a bath? Two days? Or was it three? Attempting to recall her most recent opportunity at personal hygiene, Kagome sunk further into the hot tub, enjoying the feeling of being clean.

Miroku had managed to find them a room for the night at the most expense inn the small village had to offer. It was only hours earlier when they had finally stopped traveling for the day. By dusk, the small traveling band had stumbled on the quaint little village, where Miroku rushed in to rid the inn of 'the black, ominous cloud' that hung over it.

And of course, the innkeeper was more than grateful to have a priest ward off the 'misfortune' from the building.

"I wonder if he'll ever get caught…" Kagome heaved a sigh; Miroku really _was_ a hero, though, at least to her. After all, she was able to take a _real_ bath now. She was so sick and tired of bathing in freezing river water.

Kagome's mind wandered back to the night when she had been in the company of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. An unfamiliar feeling lurched inside of her chest slightly at the recollection of the event.

_I almost want to think that he was protecting me…but somehow…Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to be the type to perform random acts of kindness…_ Kagome thought to herself, sinking her face halfway underneath the water. Why was she even concerned, anyway? He was her enemy after all.

_Yes, he is my enemy. He is after Inuyasha's life, which is something I shouldn't overlook so easily…besides, that was nearly three weeks ago…_

Kagome turned her attention to rinsing out the conditioner that she had allowed to be situated in her hair for a couple minutes too long. Kagome finished washing and stood up to grab the red bathing robe that lie folded on the wooden floor next to the giant washbasin.

"So cold…" Kagome mumbled, hurrying to throw the robe over her shoulders. She exited the bathing room, careful not to forget the toiletries she had brought with her.

Her hair was still wet, hanging in wispy, black curls all around her shoulders causing the robe she was wearing to dampen to some extent. Kagome slid the shoji door closed behind her, stepping out into the poorly lit hallway.

She frowned slightly at the way her hair soaked through her bathrobe, so much as to where she attempted to peal the silky cloth away from her skin. Frustrated, Kagome loosened the white obi around her waist slightly in order to lift the collar of the robe up easier. The silk-like robe did not only loosen in response, but the entire top half slid down the young woman's shoulders, bunching up at her waist.

Kagome blushed, quickly pulling the thin scarlet robe back around her shoulders to cover her exposed chest.

_Kami, I hope no one saw that! That would be horrible! Especially if Miroku was around, he'd probably grope me!_

Taking a couple deep breaths, and scanning her surroundings carefully, Kagome made her way back to the bedroom she shared with Sango and Kirara.

Not before she stopped suddenly.

_Did I just hear a growl?_

Heartbeat quickening, Kagome nearly ran down the hall. She sighed once she got to the door leading into the bedroom, all but ready to jump under the covers of the warm futon that awaited her. She shook off the noise she thought she heard and entered the room with a single thought;

_It's so nice to be clean again._

* * *

He froze; panic attacked his heart rate and a flush rose to burn his cheeks within seconds. He tried to turn his face away; close his eyes, anything to stop him from staring so intently. Inuyasha's mouth fell open slightly, mesmerized at the scene he saw in front of him.

It hadn't been his intentions on returning to the inn so late, nor had it been his fault he just happened to cross paths with her at the _wrong_ time. Inuyasha had been resting in one of the trees just outside the inn, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed peculiar.

Now, all Inuyasha _could_ do was stare. If she had just managed to adjust her robe right, than the stupid thing wouldn't have fallen down to reveal the creamy white flesh hiding beneath it. Inuyasha wouldn't have _also_ had to witness the upper part of her chest either.

He thought himself to be in heaven for a moment, seeing the way her body rounded in places he had never expected to see such tantalizing curves. It was a good thing that she covered them up so quickly, and thank Kami that he was hidden by the shadows of the hallway…

He didn't even want to begin to imagine how many times she would 'sit' him for this if she found out.

Ever since Kagome came back that one morning, several weeks ago, smelling like his half-assed brother, Inuyasha had kept a closer eye on her.

He could hardly call it stalking though, after all, he was only concerned about her welfare; though he'd be damned if he ever told her that.

Something in him snapped, a low growl emitting from deep in his throat. Just the thought of Sesshoumaru near Kagome made Inuyasha's blood boil.

Then, Kagome stopped suddenly, her face turning in his direction.

Blessing the darkness that concealed him from Kagome's human senses, Inuyasha ceased the rumble in his throat immediately.

_That was _way_ too close._ Inuyasha thought, drawing in a breath

Kagome seemed to pause, looking confused before a look of apprehension covered her puzzlement. She ran passed him down the hallway to where he figured her and Sango's room was.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha predicted that sleep wouldn't come so easy for him on this particular night.

* * *

He was ageless, completely timeless. Gold eyes shone brightly against the darkness around him. The fire before him cast shadows along the fine features of his face, and a soft, yellow-orange light glistened off the pale white sheen of his long hair. His full lips drew themselves into a fine line, rendering his facial expression indifferent.

The campground where he sat was small; the fire burning at the center was unnecessary for a youkai lord such as himself. He had been traveling his province for several weeks already, and _nothing_ had happened. There had recently been a period of silence that lingered in the Western Lands and he couldn't help but wonder just what was keeping Naraku so quiet. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the stars as a scowl crossed his serene face.

_Naraku, where are you hiding, you bastard?_

This 'time of peace' did not go only noticed by him, it worried many great youkai as well. The leaders of all of the four respective lands feared an uprising of minor youkai and hanyou alike.

Ever since Naraku reared his ugly head, terror spread across the lands like wildfire.

The humans, who had been terrorized the most, took this time of silence as 'peace,' although it was very far from that explanation. Sesshoumaru turned his senses to the wind, and sensing nothing, his frown grew deeper.

It was not an actual _fear_ that Sesshoumaru felt at the rumors of the youkai uprising, but the _threat_ it placed upon his title as the Western Taiyoukai. The title he had was one that was passed to him at an early age, when his father was killed.

He took pride in his heritage.

And, _Yes_, his father…

Sesshoumaru almost smiled; _almost._ Although the relationship he had with his father was never very deep, Sesshoumaru felt some kind of bond with his old man.

A kind of, admiration, for his parent.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to reflect back; something he didn't do often, to remember the vigor and impatience he held when he was a mere child under his father's care. Sesshoumaru had been so lively; eager to gain the same power and honor his father had worked an entire lifetime to earn.

Although Sesshoumaru had yet to accomplish that.

He was not completely a cold and ruthless tyrant, but a tyrant none the less, governing the people and youkai of the Western Lands with an air of supremacy. Not once had he been praised as the youkai lord who saved lives, because Sesshoumaru did what he had always done –killed human, youkai, and hanyou alike.

_But not without suitable reason._ He convinced himself, _it was my duty as the Overlord to purge my territory with the tainted acts of war and disease._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in irritation; all of this silence was driving him mad. There just was never a time when he had been able to relax, with the weight of a kingdom heavily on his shoulders, plus the rise of every small threat he saw to himself, he was not used to such…

_Peace_. His mind finished for him, making his eyes snap back open and narrow in disgust, _Impractical humans and their brainless expressions._

After all, in the world Sesshoumaru saw, there was no room for humanistic ideals and dreams.

Coming back down to reality, Sesshoumaru moved his eyes from the skies to the fire that sat burning brightly before him in its makeshift hearth. Sesshoumaru peered around at the two companions he traveled most with. Jaken, who remained one of few _loyal_ servants to his family, was lying fast asleep in his small, green futon. Across from Jaken, on the other side of the fire, was the only human Sesshoumaru had ever really had so much interaction with.

Rin was the only other person Sesshoumaru had saved using his Tenseiga, the healing sword he had inherited from his late father. She had been there, when he had lost his arm in a fight against his brother, Inuyasha. Then, after he had healed her, she had just followed him, never once leaving his side. He hadn't thought twice of it.

Remembering the arm he lost, Sesshoumaru thought back bitterly, to the fact that he no longer had the opportunity to try and wield the fang sword his father left for Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga. He recalled that day as perhaps one of his worst, not only was he brash, he had also underestimated his younger sibling.

There was something peculiar about his brother now; somehow Inuyasha seemed to be…different…

_Perhaps it is those he travels with that have influenced him greater?_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, recalling the many encounters he had with his brother's traveling band. Then, he focused on one detail.

'That miko, she must be why he is less brash and irrational. When he fights his strongest…she has always been there…' 

Not to compliment Inuyasha on his combat improvements; Sesshoumaru would never think to do that. However, this miko…she wasn't the same one that he had heard his brother chose as a mate, 50 years earlier.

Sesshoumaru stopped, as he acknowledged something.

'The powerful human miko that Inuyasha had been with 50 years ago is said to be alive still. If this is so, than what was the other miko doing alone so late that one night if she is not the mate of Inuyasha?' 

Sesshoumaru remembered how he had been traveling over Inuyasha's forest, when his night-sensitive eyes picked up the image of the woman leaning back against a well in a clearing below him.

He had wondered why he could not see, smell, or even detect his brother anywhere near her. Hadn't his brother more common sense than to leave his human miko alone in the middle of a forest at night?

How he had descended, he had not been aware of, but somehow he found himself moving nearer to her. Sesshoumaru remembered watching her as she looked up at the stars. Hadn't _she_ any sense not to be out there?

Then he remembered the sudden urge to just _stay_ there and _protect_ her. Even as he thought back on it now, Sesshoumaru still couldn't figure out actually what had caused him to make his presence known to her, let alone stay to watch over her.

But he had, and he had also asked her why she was out there; conceivably that may have been his reason for even approaching her.

He could have just protected her from the shadows of the forest. Or, he could have just left.

But he never did, and he had even sat down with her, staying with her until the sun rose that next morning. Sesshoumaru had never gotten an answer from her yet.

This miko, this woman…he did not even know what her name was…

His senses picked up something then, alert with the verve to fight, Sesshoumaru looked back at the small camping ground before he took off into the skies.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Hey, Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, concerned at her friend's silence, "Is anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, well…" Sango sighed placing her polishing cloth aside, and gently running her fingers across the smooth, wooden surface of her weapon, Hiraikotsu. Kirara brushed against the side of her lap and purred encouraging. The cat youkai was in her smaller form, allowing Kagome to reach over and take the demon into her lap.

"Kirara and I are only worried, Sango. You've been so quiet the last several minutes…it's…unlike you not to even acknowledge your surroundings…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, I just…am I worried…"

"About what? Did Miroku do anything to-

"No! Houshi-sama hasn't done anything…recently. No, it's…about Naraku…He's been so quiet lately. We haven't had any problems-minus minor ones that have nothing to do with Naraku-for at least tree weeks now!" Sango finished, now looking up at Kagome desperately while clenching a fist on top of her giant boomerang.

Kagome offered her own silence, unsure of how to respond. Yes, Sango was right, there had been an eerie quiet that settled everywhere. She could remember all of the people she, Inuyasha, and the others had met in the different villages that they had passed through. All of the people seemed to be happy about something; it must've been the lack of danger people from this era were so used to experiencing.

"I don't think we should worry, yet, Sango," Kagome started, smiling reassuringly at her friend while stroking Kirara gently, "If Naraku has gone into hiding, then we need to use this time to our advantage; I know that there are still a few Shikon shards left out there. We need to find them before he does."

Sango nodded at Kagome, her fist relaxing, "Yeah, you're right, Kagome…I shouldn't fret so much…"

"Just rest up while you can." Sliding into her futon, Kagome yawned loudly before rolling over, "Don't sweat it, Sango, if anything _does_ happen, I'm sure _Miroku_ will be there to protect you…" Kagome smiled to herself with her back towards the demon exterminator, almost sensing the blush that crossed over Sango's features. With a sighed of content, Kagome slowly fell asleep.

Sango's face went red, though she said nothing of Kagome's comment.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I really don't think you have to keep watch. There hasn't been an attack for ages." Yawning Miroku got underneath the covers of his futon.

Shippou had passed out earlier, tired from the day's traveling. The only sounds he made were the soft snoring he emitted from time to time.

Now, only Miroku and Inuyasha stayed awake. Miroku yawned again, sending Inuyasha a half smile.

"Come on, Inuyasha…There's nothing for you to watch over…unless…" Inuyasha eyed the monk wearily as Miroku's eyes twinkled, "…The ladies need some additional protection. After all, it is our duty as men to guard women in need of defense."

"I hardly think that Kagome and Sango can't defend themselves."

"Yes, but Inuyasha, despite how strong they may be, they are still women that need-"

"Shut up, Miroku. Go to sleep."

"You must believe me, Inuyasha. I am deeply troubled that you cannot see how I only look out for the welfare of our female companions."

"That's exactly _why_ I don't trust you. _Goodnight_."

The monk finally fell silent, as Inuyasha also felt his eyelids slightly dropping. It had been a long day, but that didn't mean that he would sleep just yet. Snapping his eyes back open, Inuyasha attempted to stay alert. His attempts, however, were in vain because he, too, fell asleep.

A few hours into the night, and the pleasant aura of the house had changed slightly, into a murky, sinister one. A foul smell drifted throughout the household, creating fog that hung thickly in the air. The dark sense grew stronger, awakening a certain hanyou and monk.

"Inu…yasha…do you…smell that…it's so…heavy…like old perfume…" Miroku awoke groggily, attempted to say between breaths.

"Yeah…it smells like shit…" Inuyasha stood, pulling out the Tetsusaiga as he went, "I'm going to find what's making this smelly shit, go check on Kagome and Sango." Without another word, Inuyasha ran out of the room.

Miroku grab his staff and leaned over to scoop up Shippou, who was still unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nearly fell back as the rancid, perfume smell entered into his nose. Covering his nose with his sleeve, Sesshoumaru burst through the rice-paper doors.

He had come in the first place because he thought that he sensed Naraku. Tearing through the building, Sesshoumaru came to a sight that he was most surprised by.

* * *

Inuyasha crept around the room carefully, searching for whatever it was that was causing the smell, He couldn't make out anything, due to the heavy haze that hung lazily in the air around him.

Something moved passed his feet

Inuyasha jumped and readied his sword, just as the air grew quiet once more. It wasn't until it was too late, did Inuyasha notice something green crossed over his line of sight.

And the rest faded to blackness…

* * *

Sango had been knocked out cold, an arrow through her wooden boomerang. Kirara lay next to her out cold.

But that's not what caught his attention.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't believed the nasty odor that already perfumed the air didn't smell terrible, the scent coming from the person in front of him was far worse.

Like something had died, and then was left out to decay.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru ordered, watching as the figure of the woman dressed in the garb of a miko dug at another sleeping woman's form, looking for something in the her clothes.

The other woman did not acknowledge him at first, with made him angry. The woman continued frantically searching the sleeping form of the woman.

"Answer me, wench." Sesshoumaru growled dangerously low, daring the woman to test him. Sesshoumaru didn't have this kind of patience.

"Who I am is none of your concern." With that, the woman jumped backwards disappearing as she went, shooting an arrow his way that he caught easily.

Sesshoumaru stared at where the strange woman had left from, and then turned his head to glance at the woman who had been hassled as she slept.

It was the human wench who belonged to his brother.

Staring down at her, Sesshoumaru glanced back at her fallen comrades. Infatuated by something, Sesshoumaru did the last thing he would have imagined doing;

He left the building, carrying Kagome.

* * *

The end….kidding!

Okay, terrible joke, but again, it's late… But I was so determined to get this posted! What can I say, I'm crazy…

Sorry the end what kind of rushed…but I'm tired!

Have you figured out who the woman that was harassing the sleeping Kagome was? I'm sure you can, it's really not that hard…So come on! Use your thinking powers!

I'm going to head to bed, so if there's anything you need my to clear up, my email is , so drop me a line if you feel you need too. Or, you could just leave it in a review. Either way!

Ciao!  
**  
Star-Gazer20**  
  
Now let's see if this editor will cooperate with me this time…hmm…. 


	3. Chapter Two

  
Honoring You  
  
By: Star-Gazer20

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it remains in the hands of its creator, Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own my plot and the twisted situations I put her characters in :)

Hello...it's been awhile. Not the longest I've disappeared, but long enough. I hope you all didn't forget about me already!

First things first, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! It's nice to know that someone's reading this. Eventually, maybe I'll do separate responses to each of you. For now, though, I'm only going to focus on mistakes and so forth.

A few cough corrections that you guys were so kind to point out was that "ciao" was spelled wrong….;; I know, I know, I'm horrible at spelling! I can't help it! It's one of my greatest flaws! (Thanks Potatoheaven!) I always _assume_ spellings…

And Yukino, thanks to you! Who would've known…I spelled "Osuwari" wrong…

I did fix these little boo-boos in the last chapter, as well as the "inn" part. I actually _almost_ stopped myself from writing hotel in the beginning, because it didn't seem correct with the time period, but of course, I ignored my muse of intellect as usual! :) I did change that, however.

I also noticed how a few of you commented that the story so far was a little, well, weird. It has a rough start, but it's getting better now that I finally have some decent ideas for it.

Sess and Kag fans: we're not going to see diehard romance between the two for a little while, because I do like to have some character development, as well as some plot development.

I have an overall ending, but let's see if I can focus more on the place where I'm at now, Chapter Two…

Summary: It was a union that not even the fates would have predicted, and when the final battle with Naraku draws closer, the destinies of two people become something that might wreck twice the havoc. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are faced with the ultimate test; how do you stop the end of the world? Sess/Kag

By the way: Italics are usually emphasized words and phrases and thoughts.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!! I COULDN'T GET THIS STUPID QUICK EDIT TO WORK WITH ME ON SOME OF THE BOLDING AND ITALICS SO SOME OF THE THOUGHTS WILL BE IN: ' and '  
Sorry, abou this, there's only like, four sentences that wouldn't work, but that enough to boil my blood. lol. Have any of you a suggestion of how to work with the Quick Edit? I cna't even get my Title to be underlined or bold...stupid thing!

* * *

Honoring You 

By: Star-Gazer20

Chapter Two

* * *

The stench that was carried in the wind was almost as strong as it had been when he had first ran into the undead woman only moments earlier. The woman that traveled with his brother, Inuyasha, hung over his left shoulder unconscious.

There was a reason he had taken the girl from her bed at the inn, and a reason that he quickly pursued her look-a-like.

As Sesshoumaru sped through the skies, he growled in irritation.

'Where is that rancid corpse? Surely she could not have gotten this far…'

* * *

Miroku entered the room that Sango, Kirara, and Kagome were sharing. His sleeve instantly found his nose once more, attempting to rid of the horrible smell the green fog emitted.

Glancing around the small room, Miroku nearly groaned; everyone was out cold, expect for Kagome, as she wasn't even present at all. The shoji wall next to her empty futon had been destroyed.

'I'll have to worry about one thing at a time. Right now, I've got to get the others out of here.'

Miroku squinted to make out Sango's form and rushed over to her. Kirara lay at her side, barely breathing the heavy air.

Miroku noticed that Hiraikotsu had been damaged, the long shaft of an arrow penetrating it though the middle.

'This doesn't look like Kagome's arrow. And she would never attack Sango, so who's is it?'

Miroku plucked the arrow free, and threw it over his shoulder. Working quickly, Miroku swept Kirara and the giant boomerang into his left arm, and pulled an unresponsive Sango up with his right. Slipping her arm around his shoulder to steady her weight, Miroku dashed out the bedroom door and went to go join Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, opening his eyes to find himself on a cold wooden floor, a greenish fog hung unmoving above him.

"What the hell happened…" Rubbing his head, Inuyasha looked around and slowly began to stand, keeping his eyes glued to his surroundings. Noticing that his sword lay on the ground before him, he kicked it closer to with his foot.

'Everything's so quiet...what the hell is going on around here?'

Then, within second, Inuyasha felt something touch his leg. Before he would be coaxed to sleep again, however, he lashed forward, retrieved Tetsusaiga, and spun around to face his opponent.

Inuyasha nearly doubled over in shock; the strange youkai that had made all of this trouble, managed to knock him out cold, and create such a sour odor, was the size of a small child. Its eyes were a nasty yellow and it was covered in a sick, slimly green skin that blended in flawlessly with the fog. Two of it's five limbs it stood upon, another two acted as arms, and the last that came out of it's belly was long and snakelike; what Inuyasha probably saw earlier.

Inuyasha laughed.

"What the hell _are_ you? A _garden_ spite?" The thing, what ever it was, either ignored Inuyasha's racket, or was indifferent to it. It merely smiled wide. Tiny, sharp green teeth appeared as it closed its eyes.

It opened its mouth and screeched.

* * *

Miroku had heard the sound halfway across the house, covering his ears, he felt himself beginning to feel weary. Snapping back to reality, Miroku ran through the narrow hallway, until he came to a large rice paper door. Heaving it open as quickly as he could manage, Miroku set Shippou and Kirara just outside of it. Moving to Sango, who lay on the floor behind him, Miroku shook the demon exterminator.

"Sango, wake up!" He whispered almost desperately, "Please, Sango, you need to open your eyes!" Shaking her a couple more times, the young woman began to wake, groggily opening her eyes.

"Houshi-sama?" She questioned, sitting up slowly, "What's going on?" Miroku sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure of that myself, what I do know, is that Lady Kagome is missing and Inuyasha went off chasing the cause of all of this fog…" Standing, Miroku bent over to lend her a hand. Sango eyed it warily and finally took it, allowing herself to stand as well. As she did, Miroku handed her Hiraikotsu.

"I think Inuyasha's in the next room; I heard a noise coming from this direction." Pointing at the open doors, he went through them with Sango following.

The two entered the room, only to find Inuyasha doubled over with his hands pressed into his ears. They ran to their comrade and Miroku nudged him gently, careful not to hurt him if he were in pain.

"Inuyasha," Sango started, in a strong voice she used only when in battle, "What's going on?" Inuyasha looked up at his friends, but didn't uncover his ears.

"It's some sort of youkai that can put its enemy to sleep with the ugly thing that hangs out its stomach. Don't let it touch you."

"Miroku looked slightly confused, moving one of Inuyasha's hands from his ear, Miroku questioned the dog demon, "Then why are you coving your ears?" Inuyasha sent the mock a look and spat.

"Every time the stupid thing opens its mouth, it sends out a horrid screech. Cover you're ears when it-" Just as Inuyasha finished his sentence, the creature, who was hidden for sometime, appeared in front of the group smiling.

It opened its mouth, and screamed.

Once the thing finally stopped shrieking, Inuyasha lowered his hands and tucked then inside his sleeves arrogantly, "I told you morons to cover your ears!"

"Well, we've certainly got ourselves something…" Miroku heard Sango mumble, agitation dripping off her words.

"Well, then, Miss _Exterminator_, tell us how do we kill this dipshit garden gnome?" Inuyasha barked, growing edgy as he eyed the youkai before them.

"It's not that simple…" Sango started. Miroku looked from the youkai to Sango, and finally spoke.

"Why isn't it coming at us? It's strange, but all it does is sit there…yelling."

"It's called a Himei. It's not surprising, really, that it's not coming towards us. I'm surprised on how it even _got_ here." Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look, but readied themselves if the thing _did_ attack.

"Himei tend to be creatures that keep to themselves, they usually live deep in caves, and hate light. This one's a baby, so it probably can't even sense you that well yet. They're blind, but extremely fast. Be on you're guard." Inuyasha let out a "feh" and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Well, if it's that stupid, and that weak, I say we just kill it quickly, before it screeches again." Sango made a move to stop Inuyasha, but it was too late; Inuyasha charged at the Himei before she could even reach him.

"Die!" Lifting his sword into the air, Inuyasha fell back as it hit something large and solid, "Wha-"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango released the boomerang just in time to stun the giant youkai that blocked Inuyasha's attack. Miroku ran and quickly dragged Inuyasha away from the beast just as it swung a heavy limb down into the floor where he had once been standing.

"Don't you ever listen, Inuyasha!" Sango practically screamed, "Wherever there's a _baby_ there's usually always a _mother!_" Inuyasha paused, a sudden realization striking him.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku, dodging the angry mother's arm, backed up into the others slowly.

"Lady Kagome is probably safer then we are. I suggest we discuss this topic later…"

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha yelled, sending a slice into the youkai's massive green leg.

"Look, Inuyasha, when I got to the room, she wasn't with Sango and Kirara. I'm sorry, but can this please wait?" Miroku moved his head away from another limb just before it knocked it clean off his shoulders, "I would like to know that we're all alive; I don't think we'd have much luck retrieving Lady Kagome if we were dead."

The three grabbed there weapons tightly, and readied themselves for the next blow.

"A friendly warning," Sango said, biting her lower lip and pacing herself, "Don't let the Mama open it's mouth."

* * *

Kikyo sighed, cupping her palms and lowering them into the stream before her. The water's temperature stung her hands but she ignored it. Bringing the icy water to her lips, she drank the liquid slowly.

She wasn't in the happiest of moods on this night, angry that she hadn't been able to kill the stupid girl who posed as her reincarnation. The only thing that she had been successful in doing was in stealing the Shikon shards from the bitch. Holding up the tiny bottle in which housed the said shards, Kikyo smiled bitterly. As long as she had these, Inuyasha was bound to come to her.

Kikyo sighed once more, driving an impatient hand through her raven locks, attempting to ease herself. She wore an impenitent frown now and thought back on her meeting with the sleeping woman.

The reason she even went after the wench in the first place was to steal the Shikon shards from her. Kikyo hadn't intended on being caught, least of all by Inuyasha's brother. "It's his fault I wasn't able to kill her, he interrupted me…"

"As I come to interrupt you again."

Kikyo turned around, startled by the voice, and slightly annoyed that she hadn't sensed the presence.

"Sesshoumaru."

"I have yet to know what you are called."

"Kikyo." Kikyo paused; had it been wise to give this Taiyoukai her name? She brushed it off, just in time for her dark eyes to fall upon the figure that hung over Sesshoumaru's back.

"Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru questioned, "Is this the name of her as well?" To emphasize his words, he sat the lifeless woman-child he had been carrying on the ground none to lightly. Kikyo sneered.

"Why is _she_ here? As I might add, why are _you_ here?"

"Wench," Sesshoumaru growled, "I have more right than any to be anywhere within my lands." Kikyo turned her back to him and went back to freshening herself up in the stream.

"I am not one you should turn your back upon."

"Leave; as I have no wish to speak with you, regardless of your importance. If you are not important to me, than you are not worth my time." Kikyo closed her eyes and splashed more cold water unto her face.

"Wrong words, wench." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Before Kikyo could blink next, she felt herself being lifted into the air by the back of her neck, "If you are wise, you will tell me the name of that woman-child."

"I d-on't kno-w" Kikyo managed to say, as she struggled under his grip, "I c-are not fo-r h-er, jus-t as lon-g as sh-e die-s."

"Why do you wish her dead so badly?" Sesshoumaru inquired, releasing Kikyo and throwing her into the water beside him. Kikyo took a moment to rub the tender skin around her throat before she looked up at him and snarled.

"Why do you care, it's not your business." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I have authority to know the affairs of my people; whether I kill to receive those answers or not." Kikyo stared back at him for a moment. If she was scared, her face did not portray her feelings.

"She is a nuisance to my revenge on Inuyasha. This woman who claims to be my reincarnation will not get in the way of my reprisal. Nothing will."

"Reincarnation." Sesshoumaru confirmed, glancing back at the figure behind him, laying on the ground. _Yes, it makes more sense now…that she is with my brother. But what happened to make this Kikyo want such revenge? Enough to make her come back from the dead to achieve it?_

Before Sesshoumaru was able to question the undead Miko further, Kagome began to show signs of waking up. Almost frantically, Sesshoumaru turned his head to the skies, leaped upwards, and disappeared.

Kikyo, who turned to look at Sesshoumaru, saw nothing but air where the demon lord had once been standing. Frowning, Kikyo raised herself from the water and shivered as a chilly wind swept past.

"Uh…" Kagome's head hurt, that's all she could really concentrate on at the moment, she felt a little colder too. Kagome sat up fully, and noticed that she was still in her pajamas. She wasn't even in bed, or anywhere near the inn, for that matter.

Instead, she sat in the middle of a field, surrounded by a forest on all sides, and…was that a stream some ways ahead of her? Kagome squinted in the darkness, and saw something walking away from the water. She gasped.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo froze, and slowly turned around, meeting the shocked, blue eyes of Kagome. She hid a sneer and turned around again, continuing into the forest before her.

"Wait! Kikyo! Don't go, please!" Kagome called after the retreating form of Kikyo, and was surprised when the other woman actually stopped. Kagome took this opportunity to find out where she was.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Please, Kikyo, I know we're not on the best of terms…but…"

"Inuyasha's brother brought you here. For what reasons, I am not sure of.

"What? Why would Sesshoumaru bring me here? That doesn't make much sense…" Kagome was utterly bewildered, why the hell would Sesshoumaru, of all people, take her from wherever she was and- "The inn! I've got to back there!"

Kikyo stiffened at the mention of the inn, but remained unfazed, "Why? So Inuyasha can protect you?" Kikyo scoffed, unable to turn around. She stood still and waited for Kagome's response.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started, almost laughing lightly, "Is _that_ what this is all about?" Kagome, silently wondering if Inuyasha was all right, decided to solve her problems one at a time.

"He protects you to a great extent, if you have not noticed." There was almost a sad, envious tone in Kikyo's voice, "I have never seen him fight so well in battle, as you have been there, besides him."

"No! It's nothing like…_that_…" Kagome blushed, standing up and walking to where Kikyo stood across the stream from her. Kagome only made it to the shore.

"Then what _is_ it?" Kikyo nearly yelled, turning around to face her reincarnation angrily, "Why are you even here? You don't belong here! Not in this time, not in this story, not with Inuyasha!" Kikyo's shoulder's slumped slightly, and her eyes watered enough for Kagome to step back slightly.

"It's my fault-"

"Everything's your fault! The Shikon shattered by your hand, causing my resurrection and Inuyasha's split feelings-"

"Split…feelings?" Kagome interrupted, "What do you mean?" Asking the last part in barely a whisper, Kagome feared the worst. Kikyo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Can't you tell? Are you that blind? Can't you tell that Inuyasha, he…that he…" for once in the fifty years she harbored her inner conflict with Inuyasha, Kikyo allowed her mask to slip. A single tear, although small, trailed down her cheek until it fell the rest of the way to the ground, "Inuyasha loves you." Kikyo, saying this, stared down at the stream that separated her from Kagome. It seemed as if she was just realizing this herself. Falling unto her knees in the cold liquid, Kikyo stared wide-eyed at her moving reflection.

"Kikyo, I-" Kagome began, unsure of what to do or say. But Kikyo ignored her and went on talking, as if Kagome weren't even present.

"I-I cared for him so much…I it doesn't make sense why he'd forget…and…and…love you." She finished, looking up at Kagome. Kagome only sighed and squatted down to be eye level with Kikyo.

"Kikyo," She started, speaking softly, "He hasn't forgotten."

"How do you know this?" Kikyo asked after a pause, "How can you be as sure?"

"Because I have not forgotten," Kagome explained, "The only way I feel that I can fall in love with him, is because you had loved him first." Kikyo looked at her confused.

"I don't understand…"

"I remember loving him as you." Kagome said simply, as if it were common knowledge. After a few minutes, Kagome stood up and reached her arm towards Kikyo, "Lets not stay in this water any longer, we'll catch cold if we're not careful."

It was a long time before any one of them moved, but Kikyo finally reached her hand up, grasping Kagome's as she stood.

The two sat on the field next to the stream and watched the night. It was another long while before either of them spoke.

"Do you love him, then?" Kikyo finally asked, just as a cool breeze swept passed them. Kagome paused.

"Enough to give my life for him, yes. Enough to support him in the things he does, yes. But to say that I live only for him, to love only him, no, I do not and I could not." Kagome sighed and laid herself on her back.

"Hm." Kikyo responded staring out into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

"But, I guess in some ways, I will always love him somehow. Even if it is not the same way I did when I was you."

"So you believe that we are as one?"

"Just as I believe that I once lived as you, I believe that you still live on through me. As I will live on through the next reincarnation in the lifetime after my own."

"Will you stop loving Inuyasha, then?" Kikyo whispered. She closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat.

_Will I forget about him too? If I really do live on through this girl?_

"I know _we_ will not forget. Love like that is never forgotten. But I don't think it's possible to love someone for everyone of your lifetimes." Kagome sighed, taking in a fresh breath of air as she answered Kikyo's thoughts.

"You do not know love very well then, do you?" Kikyo almost seemed like she were teasing Kagome.

"Not yet, but I am still young. You found love in Inuyasha as Kikyo. Now, I will find love as Kagome."

Kikyo smiled, a feature that went unseen to Kagome because of the darkness that surrounded them even though dawn peaked on the horizon. Kikyo turned her head to look at Kagome, "Yes, you will find love were love concerns you. Everyone must wait for such things." Kikyo made a move to leave. "What is your name?"

"…Kagome."

"An honorable name."

Kikyo's figure faded from Kagome's view, and met to blend in with the shadows of the trees and underbrush a distance away from where she still sat. Kagome sighed, unsure of were this left her relationship with Kikyo. It was a fact that the two were nothing close to friends.

And just before now, the two had been enemies pursuing the same goal.

Or so they had thought.

"I guess this means she doesn't want to kill me any longer…" Kagome said, fingering a familiar necklace with a tiny glass bottle at its end. Inside, the Shikon shards shone a bright pink before humming slightly and dimming.

Kagome smiled. Yes, she would find love. Where, she was unsure of, but she had a feeling that maybe it would find her first.

* * *

The thing was really just a huge version of its baby with the same nasty yellow eyes, green skin, and five limbs dangling from its body.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were cornered by the demon on one side, and by a wall on the other.

"How do we beat this thing? Now would be a good time to know…" Inuyasha started, somewhat puzzled that the mother Himei wasn't attacking; almost like its baby hadn't. Inuyasha voice his thoughts out loud, "How come the thing isn't attacking?"

"As long as we don't move, it won't either. When it screeches, it uses the sound waves to tell what is threatening it. It uses a silent screech to tell where it's moving. That horrible smell is it's breath. It appears as a fog-like substance. The Himei can't hear you very well if you talk to it, so it doesn't matter if we talk, just don't move."

"Great! How are we supposed to kill it if we can't even _move?_" Inuyasha grumbled, obviously not in a very good mood, "I'm sick of standing here!" Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga, which he had been resting against the ground, and positioned it in front of him, "Kaze no Kizu!" Once finding the Wound of Wind, Inuyasha released his attack, and sent it fly towards the Himei.

"Inuyasha! No!" Miroku growled uncharacteristically and went to aid Inuyasha. Sango slapped a hand on her forehead and followed after Miroku.

The Himei appeared to be quite angry; lashing it's wounded arms at the trio and slamming its feet into the floor as it ran forward. Most of the inn had been destroyed by this point, save a few wooden beams that still lodged into the ground beneath them. Thanks to Inuyasha, the ceiling collapsed and much of the wooden floorboards were torn in two.

As Sango and Miroku attempted to attack the thing, in any way possible, they had to be careful; the appendage that hung out from the creature's belly was far more deadly then any of its others. Sango made specific mention of this.

"Houshi-sama! Watch out for the limb at the youkai's center." Sango called, as she dodged the said ligament, "If it touches you, you'll be stunned. It'll put you to sleep."

"Is there any way to defeat it?"

"A few ways, but there's only one that'll do the job for sure. There's an area of skin on the back of its neck that's fairly weak. If one of us were able to hit the Himei and break open it's skin there, it wouldn't be able to move."

"It's worth a shot, then. Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha, who had been having difficulties of his own with another one of the youkai's arms.

"What?" Inuyasha called, slamming his sword into the green skin of the Himei's arm and dragging it downwards along the length.

"Aim your attacks at the back of its neck!" Inuyasha nodded to Miroku and quickly ran his way to the back of the creature.

"Whatever you say, but this had better work! Kaze no Ki-" Just before Inuyasha was able to finish his attack, the Himei managed to swing around its injured tentacle and hit him square in the chest. Inuyasha flew backwards into wall and slumped over in pain. A gash covered his right arm.

As the monster moved to finish Sango and Miroku, lashing out with it's middle appendage. Miroku moved Sango behind him and readied for the blow.

But it never came.

Miroku and Sango glanced up at their attacker, only to find the youkai motionless. The beast began to open its mouth, but before it was able to screech in protest of something, it's body fell forward in their direction. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand just in time to pull her away with him. The corpse fell only inches from were they stood.

Sango looked up in surprise, searching for the cause of this event. Turning her head slightly, dark chocolate eyes met scarlet ones.

"Kirara?" Sure enough, the neko youkai stood atop the body of the Himei, blood dripping down her chin. Kirara was transformed into her larger form, standing upon the Himei's upper back. Miroku noticed the gapping hole where Kirara had made her attack, and sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing you got here in time, Kirara, and not a moment too late." Kirara purred in ratification and made her way to where Sango was.

"Good work Kirara." Sango said softly, lightly stroking the cat demon's ears. Miroku stood up and went over to Inuyasha but stopped.

"Sango," He said cautiously, "Where did the baby go?"

"Behind you." Miroku spun around and looked at the bloody mess upon the floor.

"What happened to it?" He questioned, noticing the youkai lay dead and unmoving, "Did Kirara…?"

"It killed itself when it felt it's mother die. These things may not look it, but they're very sentimental. Whenever a mother dies, its child is likely to follow. I guess it's just the nature of the baby to attach itself to its mother."

"Well, that certainly makes our job easier." Miroku laughed and walked over to where Inuyasha sat slumped against one of the few pieces of standing walls, "Go check to see if the innkeeper is alive, I'll tend to Inuyasha. Shippou should be right outside where the door to this room used to be."

After Inuyasha's wound was bandaged, Shippou was collected along with Kagome's supplies, and the building debris were checked for any signs of life, the group gave those they found dead a proper burial.

"It's a shame that all of this death and destruction always has to follow us." Sango said, quietly placing some wildflowers she had found nearby onto one of the graves.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said in one of his rare moments of sympathy, "A lot of people have died recently." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a small smile. Continuing his prayers, the others bowed their had slightly as well. It wasn't until Shippou spoke that anyone moved.

"Hey, Inuyasha," The fox cub spoke softly, fearing the worst, "Where's Kagome?"

Everyone went silent, and Miroku gave Sango a weary look.

"Shippou," Miroku said, bending down to match Shippou's height, "We're not really sure. She's most likely well, so don't worry too much, okay?" Everyone paused and waited for Shippou's response. The cub's eyes grew large and watery; he sniffed, and exploded into a ball of hysterics. Miroku slowly backed away, afraid to say anything else.

"Inuyasha! You stupid dog! Why didn't you protect her! Now she's…gone!" Shippou cried, latching himself to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked away in a moment of arrogance and closed his eyes.

"Shut up, kid. You're disturbing me." Inuyasha growled lightly, shaking the demon off his arm, "How am I supposed to sniff her out if I've got a fox clawing up my arm?" Shippou sniffed loudly but loosened his grip and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha paused and inhaled, searching the wind for any signs of Kagome. Once he found something, he smirked.

"This way. She's not far." Taking off, Inuyasha headed to the east. Kirara took to the skies with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on her back, flying towards the coming sunrise.

* * *

When the group finally found their missing friend, the skies were still fairly dark; a few stars littered the heavens, but began to fade as day quickly approached. Smoke wafted up into the air from the tiny fire beneath it. Around the fire sat six companions, shivering in the chilly morning air.

"What happened to you, Kagome?" Shippou asked, running to sit on her lap, "Everyone woke up and you were missing." Kagome smiled, and thought back to her meeting with Kikyo. Then, Kagome remembered how the Miko told her Sesshoumaru had taken her form the inn, for whatever reasons, and left her with the other woman. Giving Inuyasha a glance, only to find that he was listening intensely, Kagome sighed.

"When I opened my eyes, I found myself here, in this field…alone." It wasn't like her to lie, but she didn't see how the truth would help much either; especially where Inuyasha was involved.

"Alone?" Inuyasha repeated, narrowing his eyes as they searched her face for something; any hint that she may be lying. When he appeared to see none, he sat back slightly, but didn't take his eyes off of her. Kagome swallowed down her uneasiness. Shechose to look at Shippou in her lap instead.

_He can probably smell Sesshoumaru and Kikyo on me. I hope he doesn't question me again…_

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha retold of their encounter with the Himei to Kagome as she cuddled Shippou in her lap. Kirara lay several feet from the campfire, watching the flames intensely.

Sango looked especially worried, and she hadn't said much since they had found Kagome in the field, nearly a half an hour earlier.

"Sango," Miroku said gently, the first to notice Sango's silence, "What's wrong?" Everyone turned their attention on the two and awaited Sango's reply.

"I don't understand why a Himei would come all the way down from the mountains to attack a human village. They're known to be a more peaceful demon and rarely let themselves be seen by humans." Sango answered finally.

"Who cares. We didn't find any shards. It was a pointless fight." Inuyasha asked, perplexed at Sango's words. Kagome gave him a look and he shrunk back somewhat.

"Is that all you care about? Shards?" Kagome asked, obviously frustrated at the hanyou.

"Settle down, Inuyasha, this isn't a time to start a fight." Shippou, yawned, attempting to act mature.

"Shut up you-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. Knowing what she threatening him with, Inuyasha muttered something and sat back, moving the rosary around his neck nervously.

"Sango is right," Miroku started to say, staring into the fire, "It is strange that a creature who hides from humans would come to a human village, of all places. Not to mention, we didn't find any shards."

"Or any evidence that this was ever Naraku's doing." Sango finished, looking up at the Houshi.

"We should wait this one out, and see where it takes us. If anything else happens, we'll gather what facts we can," Miroku said calmly, making move to stand, "Come and help me gather more wood, Inuyasha; we're going to have to build a larger fire if we plan on making breakfast.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome raised her voice slightly, "If you want to eat, then you'll help Miroku."

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled and rose to his feet.

"So glad you see it my way," Miroku happily chirped, and began walking away, "How nice to know you can stop picking fights, and help me pick up wood, instead. You can be almost friendly when you put your mind to it!"

"Why do you always blame it on me! She started it! And I'm not friendly…" Inuyasha's voice faded away as he walked after Miroku.

"You need to learn a thing or two about women, Inuyasha…"

As the two men ventured into the forest, the ladies sat back and watched as the last of the stars faded.

Shippou lay across Kagome's lap now, sleeping silently. Sango bent over to tousle Kirara's fur before she sat up straight and stretched.

"So Kagome, what _really_ happened earlier?" Sango inquired, smiling slightly, "You really had Inuyasha going. He seemed like he wanted pounce on you for some reason. Who were you with?" Kagome laughed nervously and shook her hands out in front of her.

"You've got it all wrong! I woke up here, alone…"

"I _hardly_ believe that." Sango spoke, resting her gaze on Kagome, "Inuyasha can be pretty dumbfounded at times, but when his keen on something, he usually is knows what's up. Especially where his nose is concerned."

"Well, we had better be getting some water to a boil! There's a stream down this way!" Kagome stood quickly, and placed Shippou on the ground behind her. Wrapping him in a blanket she dug out from her yellow backpack, she placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Kagome stopped to grab a few small containers and went to the stream, "You'll have to help me carry all of the water, Sango-chan!"

Sango sighed and lifted herself to her feet. Shaking her head, the demon exterminator said nothing else on the previous matter and went to help her friend.

* * *

So, how is it?

This chapter was kind of long, and it didn't turn out the way I had originally wanted it to. Yes, and I know, Sesshoumaru was a little more out of character then usual, with asking all of those questions, and looking into something that he would have normally passed up. Gasp! Sesshoumaru _nosey?_ Lol.

He's going to be slipping in and out of character for awhile, just until I develop him in a way where he can still be himself, but be change somewhat also. Get it? You will, don't worry.

Also, with Kikyo, I wanted to get all of the Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyo tension out of the way. This story isn't going to concentrate on the love triangle, because Kagome _doesn't_ love Inuyasha that way. That would just add too much extra unwanteds in my plotline.

Naraku's been hiding too, huh? I wonder what this means? (Well, I know, but you'll just have to find out….).

Again, like always, if you have anything you'd like to email me with, you can contact me 24/7 at SpaceCase2 which is a hotmail account. It won't let me put the "At" sign in or anything, so you'll have to go by this, sorry...

The only thing that isn't always available 24/7 is the response service…although I usually check my mailbox daily.

Ciao! .

Star-Gazer20 


End file.
